Green Run
Green Run is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the main map in which the campaign mode, TranZit takes place. The map is split into three sections, "Bus Depot"; "Town" and "Farm" (plus Nacht Der Untoten, "Diner" and "Power Plant" in TranZit mode). The events in the map are set after "Richtofen's Grand Scheme" from the previous map, "Moon". Images Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton firing at Zombies. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty shooting a Zombie. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stop. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner," but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die." *The Bus appears to be the school bus in Nuketown, except with it's paint chipped off and its damage at certain parts. *In the cornfield Nacht Der Untoten can be found. The only area you can enter is the spawn room, since the Help door is covered by debris, and the stairs are destroyed. *The story Easter Egg is called Tower of Babble. *The Tranzit Pack-a-Punch is located inside the Bank. *Players can save points to the bank vault. *Tombstone Soda is only available in the multiplayer and split-screen gamemode Tranzit. *Quick Revive is in the bus stop, Double Tap in a barn, Stamin-up and Juggernog are located in the town, Speed is in the diner, and Tombstone Soda is at the Power Plant. *The Zombie Shield is made from two parts: the car door in the garage where the Mystery Box main spawn is located, and the Dolly behind the diner's counter. *HIM is the electrical zombie, he only appears after you build the power switch and turn on the power. *EMP in the power chamber will shut down the power, and will need 30 seconds before flipping the switch again *After the update, Green Run is now named "Bus Depot" when viewed from the map's perspective. *If the player does enough damage to the driver, he will attempt to kick all players off the bus and lock the doors for about 30 seconds. *The bus will leave faster if players are standing inside it. *There is a hatch that can be used to gain access to the roof of the diner or the roof of the bus, but not on both. However the ladder can be setup on the back left side of the bus to get to the roof. *The game now has difficulties. *During the loading screen a distorted version of Earth Angel plays. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps